Déchéance et Délivrance
by RedSkull
Summary: Alors que normalement il ne rêve que de Sirius passant a travers le voile, Harry fait un rêve ou il ce voit tuer Lord Voldemort, mais ce qui le choque le plus c'est l'apparence de démon qu'il avait. S'en suit un parcour pour acquérir pouvoir et vengeance.


Un cri déchira la nuit, une ombre apparue devant un château engloutis dans les ténèbres, l'ombre s'avance d'un pas assurer sur le chemin elle avait une mission est était bien décider a l'accomplir. Poussant les portes massif, il ressentit le même picotement sur son avant bras gauche, arpentent les dédale de couloirs il ce diriger vers l'antre de son maitre, une personne qui porté la même tunique que lui était poster devant une porte, la seul chose qui les différencié était leur masque, la sienne était noir avec un serpent rouge veiné dessus et celle du garde était simplement blanche avec des griffures noir, passant la porte que le garde surveillait il entra dans une vaste pièce aux colonnes de marbre, aux sculptures a demi-relief représentant les pires démon que l'enfer ai jamais enfanté, a l'opposé de la porte, sur le mur une immense sculpture du démon premier, le terrible Belzébuth empereur des 666 légions du monde souterrain, imposait par sa force et sa soif de pouvoir. Le trône du maitre ce trouvait dans l'ombre de cette statue ne laissant voir que deux point rouge dans les ténèbres, notre ombre pris sa place dans le cercle déjà former par d'autres personnes, en regardant plus en détails la pièce il aurait du voir son objectif au centre du cercle enchainer comme un vulgaire voleur, ce n'était plus qu'un tas de chiffon à la respiration lente et incertaine, secouer de spasme dut a une longue torture, une touffe de cheveux noir de jais dépasser de sous les haillons imprégner de taches divers, à l'odeur notre ombre aurait dit de l'urine, du vomi et du sang. Le maitre frappa dans ces mains et toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce commencèrent ce pourquoi elle avait était convoquer.

Harry , car oui c'était bien lui ce remémorait tout ce qui c'était passer depuis la mort de Sirius, sa quêtes de pouvoir et de vengeance résulta il était enchainé au milieu d'une pièce sombre, autour de lui des mangemorts étaient en cercle et murmuraient une incantation. Il sentit le désespoir et la désolation l'envahir, il ne voulait plus lutter. Il leva la tête et vit à travers la baie vitrée une lune dorée, plus il la fixait plus le ciel ce couvrait de nuage sombre comme son âme, des éclaires naissant a présent et déchirant la toile qui l'avait couvert par le passer, de mille et une lumière. Alors qu'une étincelle de pouvoir émergea de son for intérieur les mangemorts se mirent à parler de plus en plus fort et finirent par crier l'incantation. Alors que les mangemorts crié lui commença a faire une prière pour appeler a lui son gardien. Son gardien ne venait que si l'on remplissait les trois conditions, la première était que le disciple devait être prés a partager son corps, son esprit et son sang, la deuxième il devait avoir payer un lourd tribu en or et la troisième il devait avoir ravi la vie d'une personne innocente, il devait avoir coupait le file de vie qui relié cette innocent a son corps. Harry avait depuis peu accomplit la troisième conditions, alors que lui aussi finissait sa prière un éclair traversa le plafond de verre et atterrit sur la cicatrice du Survivant. Celui-ci ce mit à hurler et son corps ce mit a lévitait à quelques centimètre du sol tellement la puissance qui le frappait était énorme, vibrant de souffrance le contact s'interrompit et le corps de Harry retomba comme une plume sur le sol froid de la salle, crachotant du sang et respirant avec douleur.

L'être sur son trône ce leva et Lord Voldemort apparut aux yeux de tous dans sa robe couleur argent et son long serpent glissant sur le sol entre ces pied. S'approchant du corps au milieu de la pièce et dit :

**"Je je je je ne comprend pas comment a-t-il fait pour survivre encore une fois. "**

Puis s'approchant encore un peu du corps de Harry il leva la main et agrippa Harry avec force et lui posa le doigt sur le front comme dans le cimetière la nuit de son retour. Harry allongé sur le sol émit un rire à glacer le sang, il se releva et regarda le mage noir. Celui-ci pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps recula terrifier par ce qu'il venait de voir, la peur sincinua en lui telle qu'elle le faisait lorsqu'il était jeune à l'orphelinat. En effet, le jeune Potter avait un regard noir , sans aucune pupille, juste du noir avec une étincelle rouge au milieu, un sourire froid démoniaque animé son doux visage et surtout deux petites cornes d'ivoire était apparues sur sa tête.

Harry ce releva mu par une force nouvelle, il regarda et souris a Tom et lui dit:

**"Enfin libre après tant de siècle d'emprisonnement me revoilà enfin, je me sens vivre a nouveaux. Parle moi humain ou ce trouve celle qui ce fait appelait Morgane ? Répond moi tout de suite ou je te ferais subir mon courroux. "**

Tom prenant Potter pour un fou répondit avec haine:

**« Tu est devenus aussi fou que l'on dit a ce que je vois Potter. Mangemorts tuer le tout de suite, »**

Les mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes a l'unisson et prononcèrent d'une voie ferme les terribles mots.

**« Avada Kedavra » **

Les douze sort de la mort partir a une vitesse folle vers Harry, celui-ci arborait toujours son sourire froid, il leva la main et tout les sorts ce stoppèrent a un mètre de lui, il leva le bras encore un peu pour qu'il soit a l'horizontal avec sol et avec ces doigts qu'il fit glisser dans l'air tout les sorts ce réunir en une boule verte qu'une faisait tournoyer au creux de sa main, penchant la tête sur le coter comme un enfant qui découvre un objet qui lui plait avec plein de couleur. Il leva son autre main et la dirigea vers Voldemort celui-ci était stupéfait par ce prodige que venait de produire le Jeune Potter, alors qu'il allait lui aussi lui jetait un sort il ne comprit absolument pas ce qu'il lui arriver, il n'arrivait plus a bouger, tout son corps était immobile a part ces yeux qui chercher du secours aux prés de ces serviteurs. Ceux-ci étaient apeuré par tant de pouvoir, le pouvoir de contrôler la mort. Harry reprit la parole d'une voix caverneuse :

**« Vous ne pensez quand même pas que moi qui ai inventez ce sort allait me laisser toucher par ceux là ? Alors humain j'ai était assez patient tu ne ma pas répondus alors tu vas mourir. »**

En disant cela il s'avancer vers Lord Voldemort qui commençait a trembler sur ces jambes, mais ne pouvant toujours pas ce soustraire a l'emprise qu'avait le jeune sur lui, il vit la lueur verte approcher a chacune des enjambées du Survivant. Puis tout s'arrêta, Potter ne faisait plus un geste et regarder la peur et la frayeur dans les yeux de sa victime, il semblait respirer avec de grand mouvement de la cage thoracique la peur qui sorté de Tom. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était terrifier car normalement c'est lui qui faisait cela, qui ce nourrissait de la terreur qu'il produisait chez les autres, il passa encore une barrière dans la terreur lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour attendre son instant.

Toujours avec sa voie caverneuse Harry reprit :

**« Et bien My Lord, encore un peu et vous vous fe****rez dessus, mais vous avez de la chance, comme je viens d'être libérer je vous accord une mort rapide dites adieu a tout vos projets et a tout vos dessein pour le monde de la sorcellerie. Paix a votre âme Tom Elvis Jeudusort, »**

Après avoir dit cela Harry ou peu importe qui était cette personne, il souffla une douce brise sur la sphère qui s'envola a la rencontre du Seigneur des ténèbres, qui dans un éclat vert disparus a jamais.

Harry sentit une douleur intenable au niveau de sa cicatrice et se redressa pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans son lit au 4 Privet Drive,alors qu'il allait chercher une serviette dans l'armoire il ce dit:

**« Quel rêve affreux, bon pas le fait d'avoir tuer Voldemort, mais mon dieu j'étais devenus quoi c'est terrifiant tout ce pouvoir qui émanait de moi. Je devrais peut être en parler a Dumbledore ? Non qu'il aille ce faire voir chez les gobelins, il s'amuse a me cacher des choses et bien moi aussi. »**

Alors qu'il s'essuyer, il entendit un bruit a la vitre, tournant la tête il vit deux hiboux dont sa chouette, il les fit entré et leurs donna du Miam-hibou et de l'eau fraiche, les délestant de leurs fardeau, il prit la première lettre, elle portait le sceau du ministère.

_Cher M. Harry James Potter_

_A la suite aux événements de juin et à l'arrestation des mangemorts nous vous convoquons au procès qui se déroulera le 27 juillet à 9h00 en salle d'audience n°8._

_Nous souhaitons que vous êtes en excellente santé et vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser pour le fait que nous voulions vous discréditer auprès de la communauté magique._

_Sincères et respectueuses salutations  
Mrs Bones.  
Cour de justice magique et grand chaman._

Harry avait un sourire en coin après avoir lu cette lettre. Il prit la deuxième et la lut elle était de Dumblebore.

_Cher Harry,_

_je pense que tu as reçu une lettre du ministère qui t'invite au procès. L'ordre viendra te chercher dans deux jours._

_salutation Dumblebore._

_Harry heureux de cette nouvelle ce dit qu'il pourrait ce venger des mangemorts, c'est avec ce sentiments qu'il s'endormit sans remarquer cette aura qui c'était mis a l'enveloppait._


End file.
